l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Alkas Glanrak (Cleverusername)
Summary Fluff Background Alkas was born on the island of Bacarte and after his mother died during child birth, Alkas' father (Gromt) turned to illicit drugs and hard liquors to soothe the loss. Unfortunately, the cost of such excesses was far too much for a simple dock laborer and that was how Alkas ended up as a slave for an unscrupulous "merchant" of Bacarte, the hobgoblin Torr Vexod, at the young age of 5. For the next few years he worked aboard a ship plying the Shifting Seas, searching for more "crew" and selling the drugs that held his father in shackles. During one of the frequent storms that plagued the waters, Alkas had seen a nearby island and decided after years of abuses to make a break for it. He had been lucky enough not to be manacled, after all there was nowhere to go. He grabbed a few pieces of lumber and leaped into the water. He made it to the island, only barely clinging onto the makeshift flotation device. For years he survived on his own, growing more feral by the day, surviving only by his natural strength and endurance, battling the elements and the beasts that inhabited the small island. It was 8 years after his arrival when a small vessel from Daunton happened upon the island, the minor noble Alistair Malazar decided to take his lunch on the island after much time at sea. Alkas was curious what these people were doing and approached, his hunger overcoming any caution. The man was a member of the Arcane Cyphers and was more than a bit intigued by Alkas' survival. He took the dwarf under hsi wing, teaching him culture, etiquette, grammar and even attempted to teach him arcane magic, although that ended up with Alkas nearly burning down the family home. Recently, the noble's daughter, Lily, has taken an interest in Alkas, and one that was shared by the dwarf. Unfortunately, once Alistair caught them carousing together he threw Alkas out of their home and shipped Lily to a distant relative where they couldn't be together. Saddened, the dwarf knew of nothing he could do, when someone suggested he head to the Hanged Man to seek a chance to gain wealth, friends and contacts to help recover his lost love. Appearance and personality Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 4'5" Weight: 195 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: A nice guy, well spoken, wants to be everyone's friend, avoids "vices" such as alcohol, gambling, drugs as they destroyed his father. Visual Appearance: Alkas is bald, with an intricately braided long brown beard. Copper ringlets hold the braids in place and the dwarf wears the hide of some animal over his chest, arms bare. A large shield is strapped to his back and a massive hammer sits at his hip. 5 smaller throwing hammers are strapped to his belt Adventure History Region Bacarte/Daunton - +2 to Perception Hooks *Alkas hates slavers and will do whatever he can to freed slaves *Alkas has yet to return to his father and doesn't know if he's even alive, his father may come looking for him if he gets into trouble again *Alkas wishes to find and marry Allistair's daughter, Lily. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 vs. Poison; immediate save vs. prone due to attack Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Dwarf +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance +2 Constitution, +2 Strength Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 to saves vs. Poison Dwarven Resilience: Use Second Wind as a minor action. Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: proficient with warhammers and throwing hammers Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed even when you would normally be slowed by a heavy load. (Other limiting factors like terrain and magic are unaffected by this ability.) Stand Your Ground: Move one less square due to forced movement (push, pull, slide). Make an immediate save vs. falling prone due to attacks. Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Dwarven Class Features Warden Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather, Hide, Light & Heavy shileds Weapon Proficiency: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Bonuses to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Font of Life: Make a saving throw vs. one effect at the start of your turn. (If you save vs. stun or daze, act normally. If you save vs. ongoing damage, don't take it.) If the save fails you can still save vs. that effect at the end of your turn. Earthstrength: Use Constitution mod for AC. Get an addition bonus to AC equal to Constitution mod when using Second Wind. Nature's Wrath: Mark each adjacent enemy once per turn. At-Will power: Warden's Fury At-Will power: Warden's Grasp Feats Dwarven Weapon Training: Gain proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage with axes and hammers. Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Powers Powers Known Warden At-Will Warden's Fury - 1st Level Warden's Grasp - 1st Level Thorn Strike - 1st Level Warden's Lunge - 1st Level Encounter Roots of Stone - 1st Level Form of Winter's Herald Attack - 1st Level Daily Form of Winter's Herald - 1st Level Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Current Equipment Gold remaining 0 (100-100) Weight 89 lbs statblock GlanrakBCOLOR="Orange"Alkas Glanrak/COLOR/B Male Dwarf Warden 1 Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 12, Senses: Low-Light AC:19, Fort:15, Reflex:13, Will:13 HP:35/35, Bloodied:17, Surge Value:8, Surges left:COLOR="Red"13/COLOR/13 Action Points: COLOR="Red"1/COLOR color=GreenWeight of Earth Thorn Strike/color color=redRoots of Stone/color color=grayForm of Winter's Herald/color Conditions: Warden's Fury - Trigger: An enemy marked by me makes an attack that doesn't include me as a target Attack: +6 Vs. Fort Hit: 1d10+6 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to me and my allies until the end of my next turn. Warden's Strike- Trigger: An enemy marked by me that is also within 5 squares of me makes an attack not including me as a target Effect: Slide the target 1 square. The target is slowed until the end of its next turn. Full sheet: /sblock Magic Item Wishlist up to Item Level 5 Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Comments from Mewness: *Your racial traits (both in the summary and in the section below) say that you have Con +2 and Wis +2. This should be Con +2 and Str +2. *In the summary, you refer to "encumbered speed" as "unencumbered speed." *Dwarven Resilience is an encounter power now, rather than the general ability to use second wind as a minor. *Font of life allows you to make a single saving throw at the start of your turn. You have this right in the math section but not in the summary. *Your AC in the math section is wrong--the template is adding both your Dex bonus and your class (i.e. Con) bonus. You can reduce the class bonus to 3 and put in a note about that class feature. *You have "Warden's Grasp" listed as "Warden's Strike" in the summary. *Roots of Stone should have the Zone keyword. *The Form of Winter's Herald attack targets all enemies in the burst, not just the ones you can see. *Your math section lists a -2 cost for Int 8. It should be 0 (but your stats are legal anyway). *In the hit point calculation section, your Con is apparently 186. I think I fixed it all - Cleverusername All issues addressed. Approved by Mewness Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Roots of Earth targets each creature in the zone. * Summary: The person of Form of Winter's Herald shouldn't switch from first to second and back to first. Choose one, or even better, go with third. * Defenses: There's another way you could get around the table adding both your dex and con mods to your AC, one that puts the right numbers in. If you flag your armor as heavy, by putting "|ArmorIsHeavy=yes" into your defense code, then the table won't include your dex mod. Then you could add your full con mod. Minor, so approved. Status Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Approved Characters